myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyond Interactive Media
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo, you cannot see this in real life! Background Vyond Interactive Media was founded in 1988 as SunWorks Games. In 1990, Vyond Pictures (known as GoAnimate Pictures at the time) purchased the company and rebranded it as GoGames in 1993. In 1999, the company was rebranded as GoAnimate Games Media. In 2008, the company was split in two: GoAnimate Games and LightWave Studios (the latter was folded into Disney Interactive Studios in 2016). When GoAnimate changed to Vyond on May 6, 2018, so did this company. SunWorks Games (1988-1993) Logo: We see half of a Sun on the left, with the company's name on the right, all on a space background. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: A light synth pad note. Sometimes none. Availability: Rare. Seen on all games from 1988 to 1994 by the company, except for Eric Plaza from 1992. Intact on the games by the company released on NES Classic Edition (until 1991) and Super NES Classic Edition (starting in 1990.) Editor's Note: None. GoGames 1st Logo (1993-1995) Logo: We see Eric running on grass in an 8-bit style. He presses a button and "GoGames" falls in. Eric walks away. Everything is inside a black box. FX/SFX: Eric running and walking, and the logo falling in. Music/Sounds: A whoosh when the logo falls in, as well as some 8-bit sounds. On Flying Queen, it's silent. Availability: Scarce. Seen on games by the company starting with Eric's Adventure in 1993 to Flying Queen in 1995. Intact on the games by the company released on Super NES Classic Edition. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1995-1999) Logo: We see an orb. It shakes until it blows up, forming "GoGames." FX/SFX: The orb, explosion and formation. Music/Sounds: A creepy high note, following with an explosion, with a little ditty. Music/Sounds Trivia: The ditty would later become Vyond Pictures' official ditty in 2000. Availability: Rare. Seen on GoGames releases from 1995 to 1998. Don't expect to see this logo on Rocko's Modern Life games from 1996. GoGames only distributed it, but didn't produce it, nor own the rights. Intact on the games by the company released on Super NES Classic Edition (until 1996.) Editor's Note: This logo is scary for those who haven't seen it. GoAnimate Games Media 1st Logo (2001-2006) Logo: We see Earth on a space background. It starts to shake before the sea turns into lines of code and they move around the screen. They then form "GoAnimate Games Media," with "GoAnimate" in it's respective font. The text turns into their usual colors, with "Games Media" in orange. FX/SFX: Earth, codes, and logo. Music/Sounds: Silence for the first part, then a majestic fanfare. Availability: Uncommon. First seen on We Need PC Guy! Abandoned on the PS2 version of GoAnimate: The Movie. Editor's Note: This logo is very popular and is a favorite of many. 2nd Logo (2006-2008) Logo: We see moving gloves that squashes Earth before pulling back to reveal the logo. FX/SFX: Earth, and the squashing. Music/Sounds: A squashing noise. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on games from 2006 to 2008. Editor's Note: This logo is way too fast! It only plays for a second, and it is very jarring. GoAnimate Games (2008-May 5, 2018) Logo: We see the characters from Vyond dancing on a globe, with the logo flying around until it stays on top of everything. FX/SFX: Dancing, and the logo moving. Music/Sounds: The cute little ditty from the Vyond Pictures logos. Availability: Uncommon. Used from 2008 to 2018. Editor's Note: None. LightWave Studios Background LightWave Studios was an independent video game company split from GoAnimate Games in 2008. They were folded into Disney Interactive Studios in 2016. (2012-2016) Logo: Lightning strikes a tree, and a branch falls off. The logo then appears. FX/SFX: The lightning striking a tree, and a branch falling off, the logo appearing. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common, used on all games by the company. Editor's Note: The logo is somehow creepy. Vyond Interactive Media (May 6, 2018-) Logo: Same as the Vyond Pictures logo, but the tree from the LightWave Studios logo replaces the characters. The text is omitted. Plus, the branch falls up. The background changes from white to blue. The Vyond logo fades in. Then, the Vyond characters come in and start dancing. "Interactive Media" fades in. Variant: On Eric Buys a Toy, the logo is in the following colors: red, yellow, white, and blue. Plus, Eric holds a toy. FX/SFX: Same as the LightWave Studios logo, the Vyond Pictures logo, and the fourth GoArchives logo, all combined into one. Music/Sounds: Same as the Vyond Pictures logo. Availability: Current. First used in Eric's Big Adventure. Editor's Note: This is a great combination of different Vyond logos. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Vyond Logos